playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Agent P (Animation All-Stars)
Perry the Platypus, AKA Agent P, is a main character in the animated television show, Phineas and Ferb. He appears as a playable character in Animation All-Stars. Biography DOOBY-DOOBY-DOO-BA, DOOBY-DOOBY-DOO-BA... The pet of stepbrothers Phineas and Ferb is just a platypus, so he doesn't do much... or at least, that's what they think. Because in reality, the boy's pet platypus, Perry, is an agent for the Organization Without a Cool Acronym (OWCA) under the name of Agent P, who fights to protect the Tri-State Area from the villainous Doctor Doofenshmirtz and his hair-brained schemes. Arcade Opening Phineas and Ferb are seen in they're backyard, planning they're next big Summer project, when Phineas notices that Perry is missing again. We then cut to Agent P in his lair recieving information from Major Monogram that there have been rumors about a new energy source, and there are "a kaboodle of wierdos" fighting over it. Monogram believes that Doofenshmirtz is behind this, and instructs Agent P to go after him. Rival Name: spongebob Reason: ??? Connection: agent p walks in the arena and meets spongebob and disgasis himslf but spongebob said hi I'm spongebob then agent p mistaks him for one of an evil agent he challenges him to a battle spongebob says sure Agent P is one of the weaker characters in the game, though he makes up for it with his great agility. Movelist *'A/Square Moves:' **Plati-Combo (Neutral+Neutral+Neutral) **Grapple Gun (Up) - Agent P uses his grapple gun, which can be used to reach higher ledges. *'B/Triangle Moves:' *'Y/Circle Moves:' **Hat Throw (Side) *'Grabs:' **Grab: Agent P grabs in front of him. Supers *'Brainfreeze' (Level 1) - Agent P activates his wristwatch and gives everyone nearby a bad brainfreeze, which leaves them stunned and open to be KO'd. *'Agent Assist' (Level 2) - Agent P summons a random animal agent, who helps him by KOing opponents. *'Platyjet Power' (Level 3) Agent P is seen in his Platyjet, and the view goes to first-person. The player can then shoot at the stage, KOing opponents in the process. Quotes & Taunts Taunts *'P. Agent P:' Agent P pulls out his grapple gun and twirls it in his fingers. Quotes Aside from his platypus chatter, Agent P does not actually speak. Intros & Outros Entrances *'Reporting For Duty:' Agent P drops down into the stage, fixes his fedora, and gets ready to fight. *'Dropping In:' Agent P flies in on his Platijet and jumps out of it, getting ready to fight. Winning Screen *'A Job Well Done:' Agent P launches his grapple gun, tips his hat at the camera, and swings off. *'Medal of Honor:' Agent P stands proudly with a medal on his chest. Losing Screen *If using A Job Well Done: Agent P is seen sitting down in a dizzy state with stars surrounding his head. *If using Medal of Honor: Agent P pulls down his fedora in shame and turns away from the camera. Results Screen Costumes Fedora-Wearing Flatfoot Agent P's basic appearance, as seen in the image above. *Teal fur, orange beak and tail, brown fedora (default) *Yellow fur, orange beak and tail, orange fedora *Brown fur, grey beak and tail, black fedora *Green fur, yellow beak and tail, teal fedora Tuxedo Platypus Agent P wearing a tuxedo. *Black tuxedo, red tie, brown fedora (default) *Grey tuxedo, blue tie, white fedora *Yellow tuxedo, green tie, orange fedora *White tuxedo, black tie, grey fedora Platyborg Agent P of the second dimension, seen in Phineas and Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension. *Teal fur, grey machine parts (default) *Yellow fur, orange machine parts *Brown fur, black machine parts *Green fur, brown machine parts Gallery PerryTux.png|Agent P's first costume. Kick_It_Up_a_Notch_-_Platyborg.jpg|Agent P's second costume. Agent P.png Category:Characters Category:Animation All-Stars Category:Animation All-Stars Playable Characters Category:Disney Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Character Ideas Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Playable Characters